1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flagpole lamp of a vehicle head, particularly to one having a lucent bar and a pole head able to be brightened with a colored light at the same time to let a driver clearly see the corners and the position of a vehicle head while turning on headlights, and able to flashily emit another colored light to apparently tell other drivers the intension of the driver while turning on directional lights, so as to enhance traffic security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, two sides of a vehicle's head are respectively installed with a conventional flagpole used for a driver to clearly see the corners and the position of a car's head to avoid accidental collisions. However, the conventional flagpole is usually made of metal, just used to indicate the width of the head and unable to be clearly seen in the night. Therefore, the conventional flagpole can not effectively play the role.